1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for transmitting motion between two components by a cable. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for automatically adjusting the correct length of the cable assembly that connects the components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most cable assemblies that transmit motion from one moveable component to another include means adjacent each end of a conduit for attaching the cable to a support structure and a core element, usually a cable, extending from each end of the conduit. Frequently, however, the end of the cable adjacent one of the components to be moved does not extend from the conduit beyond a fixed mounting point the proper distance for attachment to the component. It is desirable to adjust the effective length of the assembly by changing the position of one end of the cable after the assembly is installed by changing the length of the path over which the conduit extends. Usually this path has curves or bends whose lengths are reduced by increasing the length of the conduit that extends beyond the mounting point.
However, once the assembly is adjusted, it is usually difficult to release the locking member from engagement on ratchet teeth formed on a fitting that is secured to the conduit to reposition or readjust the assembly for maintenance or repair. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,159 describes a motion transmitting remote control assembly having this disadvantage.
Other disadvantages of the prior art cable assemblies is that the amount of force with which the ratchet teeth are urged together is not easily controlled. Furthermore, it is difficult to vary the force among identical configurations having different requirements.
A cable assembly for transmitting motion from one component to another requires that one end of the cable be attached to the first component at a predetermined position and that the second component be positioned correctly in relation to the position of the first component. The length of the cable that connects the components in the predetermined position should be set correctly within a fairly close tolerance so that the motion of one of the components is transmitted accurately by the cable to the second component. One feature of this method of assembly is that in the process of attaching the end of the cable assembly to the second component, a locking or latching member is moved to a locking position to set the correct length of the cable assembly concurrently with the making of the attachment to the second component.